A Date That Started On Top of A Bookcase
by Katherine-Reid
Summary: Well, just another day in the life of Claire Danvers.  Until Myrnin drags her off on a...field trip! Things might get interesting as Claire realizes and refines her feelings for Myrnin... but what else will they find on this outing?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER~! I do not own the Morganville Vampires series, nor do I own Claire or Myrnin (Or any other character in this fanfic).**

**If I owned Myrnin he probably would regret it. ;D**

* * *

><p>Claire sighed and rolled over, wrinkling her nose as the sun hit her eyes. <em>Oh great, now <em>I'm _getting sensitive to light too. _She rubbed her eyes and sat up, looking tentatively at the dresser mirror parallel to her bed. She smirked at the totally awesome bedhead and groaned as another burst of sunlight hit her in the face. She'd been spending too many hours down in that lab, and she knew it! With another sigh she got up, picked a fresh shirt (A nice green would do today, after all, Eve said she needed a little color. Which was slightly embarrassing coming from the brash-but-beautiful Goth Queen.), a new denim skirt, and headed to the bathroom to shower.

"Woah, nice bed-head. You fall into one of those sky diving fan-pits?" Claire smiled,_ Eve._

"Oh, you know me, I'm full of adventure and fun, but not before coffee.", She said stifling a yawn.

Rolling her eyes, Eve retorted, "I guess that's brainiac for: 'Make me some damn coffee!'", she shared a secret smile with Claire and headed downstairs. It was no secret that Eve could make the most AMAZING coffee in all of Morganville, after all she had worked at Common Grounds most of her adult life. Walking into the bathroom she frowned, thinking of Common Grounds. Well, more like thinking of Oliver, the mean, cold owner of the off-campus coffee shop. She hadn't thought bad of Oliver at first, before he'd turned into the meaner, tougher, non-pretending person he is now. Er...Vampire he is now.

Yeah, that's right, vampires. They're everywhere in Morganville, Texas, and if you were smart, you'd stay away. Because in Morganville, if you decided you wanted to leave... well, you couldn't. Sorry, guys. Anyway, back to the vampires... She even lived with one. Stepping into the shower, she smiled thinking of her best-friend's fiancee, Michael. He was the sweetest guy she knew, and an amazing guitar player. He even had a record label and everything! She counted off on fingers to herself letting the hot water wash away the sleepiness of the night, _Let's _see_...Our coffee shop owner is a vamp, the doctor is a vamp, some of the EMT's are vamps (which, isn't that kinda dangerous? Just asking.), hell even her boss was one!_

She smiled as Myrnin's face flooded her mind. Sure, he was slightly- er- mainly insane, and he had almost killed her... what was it? Oh, she couldn't even keep count anymore, but deep down she knew he was just as kind and sweet as Michael. Sometimes it broke her heart he was so.

_Woah, slow down, where'd that come from? _ She shook her head and cut off the water, grabbing for a towel. She shouldn't think of her boss like that, besides, she had Shane. That really made her smile.

Dressing in record time, and slapping on makeup (Which consisted of eyeliner.) she bounced downstairs. "Good morning, housemate, any interesting plans for today?" She didn't expect an answer, but she knew Eve would bounce back with something witt-

"What, you mean like slug some shots for some Prep Frat-Guys, and pour one over the head of the first one that makes a pass? Nah, you must be mistaken by asking me that."

Told you. Claire laughed, a short giggle as she stirred milk in her coffee. She glanced up and saw Shane (with full-on bedhead) shuffle into the room lazily and yawn. "What's up? Why up so early?" She walked over to kiss him on the cheek, which he bent over to take.

"Yeah, I have to work all day today, Day and Night shift. Why can't some people keep their own damn shifts.", Shane grumbled, pouring his own coffee.

"Boo-hoo, at least all you have to do is go all Texas Chainsaw on meat," Eve said, gracefully getting up to warm up Michael's... Juice in the microwave. ", better count your blessings, Collins." She smirked craftily.

Shane abruptly flipped her off.

Yeah, it was a normal morning. Claire smiled and grabbed her phone, shoving it in the pocket of her skirt. "Got to go, Myr-" Claire saw Shane's head twitch her way slightly from behind, as she mentioned her boss. Ugh, boys and their jealousy. Shane's was just worse than normal boys'. "-uh, Boss is texting me. Y'know, work, got to do it sometime." She smiled uncomfortably at Eve as Shane wouldn't turn around. Eve finally waved her off and gave her an encouraging smile. She finally gave up on Shane actually turning around, picked up her backpack and moved to the living room. She furrowed her brow and imagined Myrnin's...lair? Is that what is was? Oh well, she imagined the lab/lair/den, and almost heard the channels tuning to a specific frequence...and _pop_! She could see it, hazily through the wall. Oh, did I mention that we had portals?

Stepping through the cold wave of the portal, she was relieved to touch ground on the other side.

On top of a bookcase? She barely caught herself from falling off by pressing close to the wall as the portal snapped shut. The bookcase was dangerously narrow and she didn't understand_ why _the portal had been moved! Unless it was... "Myrnin! Why am I on top of a bookcase?" She frowned and tried to disguise her worry for genuine annoyance...which wasn't hard, she was kind of annoyed. Being on top of a bookcase and all.

Myrnin appeared from his room, holding the _Alchemy For Dummies_ book he'd ordered, throwing it aside. Today's outfit was a little less...garish than usual, he wore a dark blue silk shirt with it half-way tucked into his long black pants (Which were even long on his lanky body, dragging around his feet on the floor in a fashionable way) with his usual leather flip-flops... Oh, and to add a Myrnin twist, there was an obviously fake neon colored flower poking out of his shirt pocket. "Oh, I simply moved the portal so that anyone coming through trespassing would fall and injure themselves greatly.", he said so matter-of-factly Claire had to roll her eyes. "Myrnin, you do understand that the only ones who would get hurt by a ten foot tall bookcase fall would be human, right?"

He considered this for a moment and shook his head defiantly, like a child. "No, because be assured I will set traps down here!", Until he found something that needed his better attention and forgot. "Now, get down from there silly girl, we have plans!" He grinned, which made him even more manic looking than usual, but...some how, it worked. It's just how Myrnin is.

"Uhm, one problem... I can't, I'll get hurt,_ remember_?" She sighed and closed her eyes, wishing she could rub her temple, but as it was she was glued to the wall.

"Then jump.", Myrnin's grin faded to a simple smile. One that didn't make him look crazy, or manic... just handsome. In that 16th century handsome kinda way. "Don't worry, I've caught you before haven't I?" His smile faded a little more, actually starting to look...hurt, because she didn't trust him or something?

With a I-can't-believe-I'm-jumping-off-a-bookcase-to-a-vampire sigh, she jumped.

Myrnin caught her without even having to move, one hand gently behind her back, and the other...

She remembered she had decided to wear a skirt that day, and his hand was dangerously close to her upper-thigh. Claire could feel the color rising to her cheeks, mentally thanking herself that she had shaved her legs that morning.

"My, my, today was my lucky day. It seems your fashion interests have reached further heights.", Myrnin smirked seductively. Claire slightly pushed away from him and he let her down, gently as his hand lingered a little too long against her back. "Uh... so, what plans were you talking about?" She ignored the tingling tracing up her spine and mentally chastised herself, _What are you thinking? You're nothing but a little snack to him._

And for the first time she really looked up at him, smirking down at her, and she realized that some poor, unfortunate girl he once preyed on had fallen for that smile... She shook all over again, and he must have felt it, because he dropped his hand at that moment. "Oh, well, I decided that a little field trip was in order." Frank Collin's image flickered in the corner, and she shivered _again _(Note to self: Don't wear a skirt again, and invest in a jacket.) at the sight of her boyfriend's dead father. Yes, dead. Did I mention that we also have a dead vampire/drunken vampire slayer running the town with his disembodied brain? Oh yeah, that's Morganville for you.

"Myrnin, don't go causin' trouble with my boy's girl.", grumbled Frank with his voice projecting through anything with a speaker, including the many antique radios shoved haphazardly everywhere, trashed TV's, and Claire's phone. Myrnin's eyebrow twitched slightly with impatience, he and Frank didn't get along very well. "I thought we went over this discussion, Frank, and we met at a cross-roads. Now please, drop this nonsense.", Myrnin's smile faded dramatically as he spoke and massaged his temples.

"Oh, yeah? That I'd stop talkin' about Shane and Claire anymore if you didn't pull the plug on me?", Frank chuckled, low and menacing as Claire looked from Frank to Myrnin. "You should know by now I'm not afraid of you pulling the plug. You've threatened me enough." He grinned more as Myrnin whipped around smiling evily.

"I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate it if I kept your brain in alcohol for an hour, now would you my dear _friend._", Myrnin frowned again, grabbing Claire's hand. "Come, I can't stand him any longer. Let's go play." Claire could barely keep up as Myrnin dragged her by the hand upstairs and through the doorway that led to the ally beside the Day house.

And so began Claire and Myrnin's...Date?

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is my first fan fic, please review! I appreciate it guys!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER~! I do not own Morganville Vampires, nor do I own any charries in this fanfic.**

**I just love them to DEATH. Haha, see what I did? I crack myself up.**

**Anyway, thanks for the GREAT reviews, guys. You really encouraged me to start writing again today! :)**

"I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate it if I kept your brain in alcohol for an hour, now would you my dear _friend._", Myrnin frowned again, grabbing Claire's hand. "Come, I can't stand him any longer. Let's go play." Claire could barely keep up as Myrnin dragged her by the hand upstairs and through the doorway that led to the ally beside the Day house.

"W-what the hell, Myrnin? Where are we going?", Claire tried to wriggle her hand away from Myrnin's grip, but he was steadfast as he kicked open the trapdoor and bounced out into the ally. _ I hope you get a really bad sunburn! _But that thought was abruptly cut off as she felt Myrnin scoop her up and dash (at vampire speed) to the low-hanging shack that held his car. Before she could shout for help Myrnin stuffed her into the front seat of the car, grinning with that manic expression again, and slammed the door.

There are two things that came to Claire's mind as she sat in the front seat of the car: 1. I can't believe I'm getting kidnapped by Myrnin _again. _

2. Oh my God, Myrnin is going to _drive._

At that particular moment of realization, to make Claire's fear escalade so quickly she felt faint, Myrnin slid somewhat gracefully into the driver's seat. She clutched the seat in anticipation and glanced over at Myrnin, who's face was red and hands were blistered from the momentary contact with sunlight. "Are you okay-" He glanced at her for a moment, not realizing what she could _possibly _be talking about. He looked down and furrowed his brow, before breaking into a creepy smile and putting the car into gear. "Oh, you're worried about me? My dear, for as old as I am a little sun wouldn't hurt.", his eyes laughed openly at her as he backed out and abruptly hit a trash can.

_Oh god. Oh, God. OH GOD. _Claire quickly put on her seat belt, and braced herself for more impact, clutching the door handle and seat. "Myrnin, don't you think we could stay in the lab today? Just this once could we remember that the last time you drove you caused _three _accidents!" She squinted to see out the window, but it was no use. The windows were almost black, tinted for vampire safety.

"Oh, shush, I'm a great driver! See, people are waving.", Myrnin smiled and waved out the window, dangerously swerving with one hand still operating the car. "I think they're waving because you're about to hit them." Claire groaned and sunk deeper into the seat, closing her eyes and forcing herself to breath slowly. "Just, pull over and we'll call Hannah to take us wherever you want to go! Myrnin? Are you even_ listening?"_

"Mhmm, I see. Well, even if I did want to go through with your insane idea, it would be relatively easy.", He looked musingly at his reflection in the rear-view mirror. He swerved again and Claire heard something wooden splinter against the car. Morganville Mailboxes: 0, Myrnin: 2. "Miss cop lady is behind me. Besides, we're almost there. It would be a terrible waste of time to stop."

Claire furrowed her brow and glanced over at her insane boss. "Do they have their lights on?" Just then she heard the ringing of sirens.

"Yes, and it's terribly rude to sound something so loud in a neighborhood, don't you think Claire? I suppose you should be used to it, your generation has no concept of manners." He shook his head, closing his eyes momentarily. Claire thought she heard some woman scream as the car whizzed by. "Except you, Claire. You do not mold to the regular convention of things.", he gave her an approving smile and patted her on the head. _Oh great, now I'm an intelligent cat. _Claire swatted his hand away and bit her lip as the sirens cut off. Hannah must have recognized Myrnin's car and decided it was a lost cause. Was it too late to send out a _Help me please, I've been kidnapped again by my crazy vampire boss_ text?

Claire pulled out her phone, as Myrnin slammed on the brakes. She lost grip of her phone as the car jolted forward, the tires squealed and Myrnin put the car in park. "We're here." He smiled and got out of the car swiftly, moving with vampire quickness to Claire's door. As he opened it Claire had to suck in a deep breath to keep from throwing up. _**Note to self: Do not, under ANY circumstances, get into a car with Myrnin.**_

He bowed from the waist, extravagantly holding out his hand for Claire to take. Claire blushed slightly, but frowned and got out of the car without his help. Hey, she was pissed, okay? Let's see you get kidnapped and not be at least slightly pissed off. He stood erect and blankly looked at her before shrugging.

Myrnin started to walk to an underground elevator. Or, at least it looked like it headed underground. It was covered in cage-like mesh and iron and had hazard stripes over the doors. Claire followed and looked around, trying to find an exit. They were in some sort of Parking Garage, and from the lack of sunlight they were probably already underground. "Myrnin, where are we?", she tried to make her voice demanding but it came out a whisper as three other vampires exited the elevator, dressed in punk-rock rave clothing. Myrnin draped his arm around her shoulders and leaned down, his hair blocking Claire's face from the view of the other, younger-looking vamps. "I have some business to attend to." She knew what he meant. Amelie, Morganville's Founder and head-honcho vampire, had sent Myrnin to interrogate someone. Or worse. He straightened and smiled at the other vamps. Claire saw a flash of red eerily glowing in his eyes, and a little too much teeth for normal smiling. He looked...territorial.

Claire didn't try to shake off Myrnin this time, because as they reached the elevator she realized it wasn't empty. There was a huge biker vamp with impressive tattoo and earring choices, Claire guessed he was some sort of escort down. She swallowed audibly and stuck even closer to Myrnin, and felt his body shake as he laughed so quietly she almost didn't hear it.

"What business you got?", the tougher looking vamp said, and Claire took a daring look at him. He had a nasty scar across his neck, and several around his face where it looked like some of his piercings had once been ripped out. "Founder business.", Myrnin straightened and looked as official as ever, or as he ever could be, considering his outfit. With a nod the biker vampire punched a button with one beefy finger and started what seemed to Claire, as a never ending ride.


End file.
